kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Troisnyxetienne/2009
Welcome! Hi and can you tell me what you guys do on this wiki please--Firaga44 02:40, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I get it now so it's like you make characters and stuff like that am i on the right track?--Firaga44 02:46, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Awesome!--Firaga44 02:50, 12 June 2009 (UTC) i think i'll make a character--Firaga44 02:54, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I definetly know her name is gonna be rose because rose is my middle name--Firaga44 03:00, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah and she'll control nature I got the article out have you red it?--Firaga44 03:35, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Logo Adminship Protection Xiggie Wow! I didn't know there was a KH fanon wiki! so, can I join? and add Xiggie's article here? - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 14:29, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Wee-hee ^^ should we try and drag some other KHL members here? - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 14:39, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Sephiroth Theme Music Staff Images Featured Article; Optional Promotion Etc. Arena GOD DAMN IT!!! hi hi--Firaga44 14:27, 19 July 2009 (UTC) nothing much i just entered a video contest i'm hoping i win but if not i'll just try again how's the national service so far?--Firaga44 02:44, 20 July 2009 (UTC) well that's not good i hope you make it back alive--Firaga44 03:03, 20 July 2009 (UTC) how'd you get in the national service anyway--Firaga44 03:07, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Oh i get it now i thought you joined because you wanted to--Firaga44 19:08, 20 July 2009 (UTC) sometimes i do and say a lot of stupid things and this is one of those times so excuse me if i offended you you should see the stupid things i do in outside of the internet you'd be surprised how stupid i am--Firaga44 01:37, 21 July 2009 (UTC)Firaga44 01:24, 21 July 2009 (UTC) oh trust me i can name 3 stupid things i've done without thinking about it--Firaga44 01:48, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Let's see 1.i tied a shoelace to the back of my shoe to see if i could untie i couldn't my mom had to get scissor's to cut it off 2.i turned the air conditor off even thoguht it was 100 degrees and 3.and i got my finger stuck in a hole--Firaga44 01:55, 21 July 2009 (UTC) National Service Notre Dame Problems with signing in... Calling all KHL Members I'm Here Image Up+ Sorry. MUZ Wow.... Explaining Extras? Please see Forum:Calling All KHL Members#Sidestory Mangament and Placement. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 05:33, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I feel the same way. By the way, this is me, I'm just editing on that Star Wars Wiki I made, and, because of different user names, must edit here only as an IP for a while. So Hellius's role is still the same... except, he dies, and his spot as XII is left empty. Sometime later is when Xahmost will join. Sound good? - ENX :I guess it's okay. Meanwhile, Xiggie and I just discussed the storyline for Axane yesterday ; I'd better piece everything together. Groups